Save me, Sasori
by TwinBlade9
Summary: Lovina is abused by her brother, Italy. She's tired of feeling the pain. Then she met Sasori who says he can help her. will he be able to help? pairing: SasorixFem!S.Italy, slight SpainxFem!S.Italy. chapters are named after songs that i feel fit.


Chapter 1: **Everybody's Fool**

**Author's note**: ok…this is Fem!. This chapter is just a view of their life as little nations. Of when the abuse all started.

Lyrics to song= _**Everbody's Fool**_ (bold, italics, and underline)

Author's note= **Bold**

Disclaimer: I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia, Naruto, or the song!

When we were little nations, our grandpapa loved us both equally. Though, I always felt that he loved my fratello more… he would paint with him, sing, and spend more time with him. I do love my fratello though! Don't think because of that, that I hated him. Though, sometimes I did feel like I have a small hatred for him… Though I can't hate him, I am his big sister anyways.

Anyways, we were loved equally. I was told to watch little Italy and protect him, so I often saw him play with the other nations…or to be more accurate, I watched him be thrown around a lot by the other nations who were a bit older. Sigh, fratello... I'd try to stop them, but I was thrown around too.

Oh, the humiliation…

Fratello and I were then separated; he went with Austria and worked as a maid while I was stuck with the idiot Spain who is most likely more strength than brains. That tomato jerk… Why was I stuck with the idiot? I was mistaken as a boy and Italy was mistaken for a girl, I understand why Italy was mistaken for a girl, but why was I mistaken for a boy? Sure I had bad manners, insulted anyone every second, and was a bit lazy but so what? I'M. A. GIRL.

…

I'm not helping my defense, am I?

Anyways… I would visit my fratello whenever I got the chance, but the definite reason I visited was because of Tomato Jerk. He would stare at Italy and play with him, I just watched. Why did he have to be in love with cute things? Yes, I was ignored by my own caretaker. Stupid Tomato Jerk…

Of course, the other nations would fight over Italy.

"Italy shall be mine!"

"No, mine!"

Same thing every day, every week, every month. Spain would shield Italy from the fights though, I had to watch, I wasn't protected.

Soon enough, France wasn't just after Italy, he was after me too!

"Big brother France!"

"Ahh! It's France!"

This is when Spain decides to protect us both. This is also when I start developing a crush on him. I had felt so loved, so wanted. The feelings I had been wanting for many years.

Then came the day that Holy Rome had to leave, fratello was very sad that day. At least he got to say goodbye. But for the rest of the day, he wasn't the same. He cried, he wouldn't eat, wouldn't sing, wouldn't paint. Spain and I had heard of this news but we couldn't visit yet. We were so busy.

About a week passed and we finally had a day where we were free. So we decided to visit Italy, I really wanted to comfort him. When we got to Austria's house, Italy had isolated himself in his room. Spain had went to go talk with Austria but I didn't follow, I headed for Italy's room. I knocked on the door, no response.

"Fratello, it's me."

No response.

"I'm sorry about Holy Rome, I'm sure he will come back safely."

I hear a muffled voice as a response.

"What?"

"I said how do you know…"

At least he's talking to me.

"I'm sure he will come back, after all, he is strong, right?"

Another muffled response.

"What?"

Silence.

I sighed. "Look, if you're going to keep talking in a pillow then at least let me in."

"No…"

I was surprised, am I hearing right?

"What did you say?"

And that's when the door opened and I saw Italy with tears running down his eyes.

"I said no!"

*SLAP*

"Wha?" I touched my red cheek, it was starting to sting now. I widened my eyes. He actually slapped me.

Then Italy stared at the hand he used to slap me. I'm not sure but I thought I saw a small smile spread on his face. Then I heard him mumble something. I couldn't exactly understand, but it sounded as if he said:

"That felt good."

And then, Austria and Spain came.

"Looks like Italy finally came out." Said Austria.

And then Italy looked up to Austria and said,

"I feel better now! Romano helped me feel better!"

Then Spain and Austria smiled. Spain had patted my head.

"That's good, it looks like Romano really is a good big brother." Italy nodded.

"Come on Romano, we should get going." I was still holding my cheek, how did he not notice? I still nodded. He turned and walked away and I followed.

"Goodbye, Lovi." Italy said with an evil smile. My eyes widened again.

"G-Goodbye, fratello."

And that's when it started.

"_**Perfect by nature**_

_**Icons of self indulgence**_

_**Just what we all need**_

_**More lies about a world that**_

_**Never was and never will be**_

_**Have you no shame? Don't you see me?**_

_**You know you've got Everybody Fooled" **__** ~Everybody's Fool by Evanescece**_

**Author's note: **ok…finished. I'll update chapter 2 sometime.


End file.
